dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
The World Awakens
The World Awakens (効いたぜ超神水!! 世界が悪夢からさめた, Kiita ze Cho Shinsui!! Sekai ga Akumu kara Sameta) is the eighth episode of the Garlic Jr. Saga and the one hundred fifteenth overall episode in the uncut version of the Dragon Ball Z series. The episode first aired on November 6, 1991. Its original American air date was May 27, 2000. Summary The episode begins looking at the Makyo Star, as the screen slowly pulls down we see that Earth is being trashed by people infected with the Black Water Mist. Then Gohan and Garlic Jr. having a stare down. The Makyo Star begins to glow as Garlic Jr.’s muscles bulge. Garlic Jr. begins to chuckle. Just then, Gohan leaps toward Garlic Jr. and begins punching his stomach while Garlic Jr. coughs up blood. As Gohan continues attacking Garlic Jr., Piccolo begins fading again. Krillin asks why his arm’s fading and then Piccolo gives the short little explanation that it is Kami's fault. Then it cuts to Kami being electrocuted by the former guardians. Mr. Popo pleads for them to stop. Kami begins to laugh, the Guardians want him to share the joke, but sadly, Kami has no joke. Kami tells the former guardians that there just a bunch of bullies. Then he gives a little speech that it is his duty to protect Earth. Then we cut back to Gohan beating on Garlic Jr. Gohan then decides that it is time to finish him off. He impales through his back. Piccolo screams to Gohan that it’s not over yet, Gohan then Ki blast Garlic Jr. head on. After a couple of silent seconds, we here Garlic Jr.’s music, so we all know he’s okay. Garlic Jr. laughs, says a few bad jokes. Krillin, Gohan, and Piccolo make that “sound” with there mouths gawked wide open. Garlic Jr. stands up and you see Krillin and Piccolo through the whole that Gohan left. He then almost effortlessly heals the hole in his gut. Garlic Jr. then gets ready to attack Gohan, but seconds before he connects a blow to Gohan, Piccolo comes and kicks Garlic Jr. right in the face. While Piccolo is attacking Garlic Jr., he begins to fade again leaving him open for an attack. Gohan screams Piccolo, and Piccolo is batted to the ground. As Garlic laughs, Gohan and Krillin try desperately to stop him. Garlic Jr. bats them both away without second thought. As Gohan tries in a second attempt to stop Garlic Jr., he is batted away once again. Krillin explains to Piccolo that he’s all he’s got right now and that he’s gonna show Garlic Jr. who’s boss... once he gets feeling back in his legs. Garlic Jr. slowly walks toward the two downed warriors and then Krillin attacks and kicks Garlic Jr. right square in the head. As Garlic Jr. rises from the ground. Krillin fires up and blasts Garlic Jr. with a Kamehameha. Seconds before it hits, he fires it straight up into the air. Garlic Jr. “What a curve ball!”. The Ki blast beats Garlic Jr. into the ground, and smoke covers Garlic Jr., but as we all know, if there’s smoke, then the bad guy is A-Ok! When Garlic Jr. throws his hand up out of the whole, screams, and grabs Krillin by the head. Piccolo screams at Garlic Jr. telling him to put down Krillin now, Piccolo punches Garlic Jr. in the gut, it dies diddly, then he looks at his hand as it fades. Garlic Jr. grabs his head as well and says “Two heads are better than one! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!”. Then it cuts to Korin Tower. We see Yajirobe snoring, and then Maron sticks her foot in his mouth, she screams claiming that Yajirobe was trying to bite her. Then Yajirobe explains that he wasn’t and that she rolled over and stuck her foot in his mouth. Maron says that Yajirobe must have not been used to having someone else’s foot in his mouth. Maron tells Yajirobe that they woke up just in time to watch the sun rise. When Korin sees, he realizes that the sun should have been up hours ago. Cut back to Kami’s Lookout. As Garlic Jr. squeezes Piccolo and Krillin’s head, Gohan yells, Hey Ugly. This distraction buys Piccolo and Krillin enough time to kick Garlic Jr. in the face. After this, Piccolo grasps Garlic Jr.’s head, Krillin grabs his leg, thus totally disabling Garlic Jr. Piccolo screams at Gohan to Ki blast Garlic Jr. The scene shows Kami being electrocuted and then back to Gohan preparing for Ki blast. Mr. Popo takes the sacred water and runs like mad. When Gohan finally releases the Ki blast, Piccolo begins to vanish, giving Garlic Jr. a chance to escape, which he does. He immediately hits the ground and the attack flies past him. Mr. Popo then pours the sacred water in the seven air currents hole. The people on Earth who were once rabid crazed men are now changing back to normal. The Guardians return Kami to the lookout’s surface after a short argument. Garlic Jr. sees what has happened, and in an enraged move, he reopens the Dead Zone, while all of the look out is being sucked in, Gohan creates a force field to hold him and his friends inside, away from the Dead Zone. Trivia *Maron changes into regular clothes in this episode, despite not having any actual clothes with her besides her bathing suit when she went to Korin Tower. Category:Garlic Jr. Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z